La Chica Escarabajo
by NilithDelirium
Summary: ¿Porque quién en su sano juicio podría comparar un escarabajo, por muy majestuoso que fuera, con una chica? Ciertamente, él no.


**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de Naruto, y cualquier alusión a su mundo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, _claramente_. Nadie más podría desarrollar tan poco a personajes con tanto potencial.**

.

 **N/A:** Ando obsesionada con las parejas más crack del mundo. Créanme, esto es sólo la punta del iceberg.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **LA CHICA ESCARABAJO**

 **.**

* * *

.

Su parte preferida de ir al invernadero era el cambio de temperatura. La huella del otoño se ablandó bajo la sensación cálida y húmeda encerrada dentro de la pequeña construcción recubierta. Se dejó arrastrar dentro por el aroma de la savia de las plantas junto con el abrazo refrescante de la tierra.

Dejó su maleta en uno de los pequeños casilleros de madera en los cuales se guardaban las herramientas para el mantenimiento de las plantas. Se puso su mandil y sus guantes antes de agacharse para recoger las tijeras y la funda de abono; anotó mentalmente comprar otra al fijarse en su peso ligero. Quizá también unas macetas extras y unas botas, aprovechando la solicitud de dinero para gastos del club.

Echó un vistazo al lugar y decidió que ese día bastaría con cortar un par de ramas, retirar hojas secas y barrer los estrechos pasillos. Calculó que se demoraría una hora. Silenció su teléfono antes de empezar, dispuesto a disfrutar de la tranquilidad del lugar sin interrupciones, que generalmente incluían la voz chillona de Kiba exigiéndole que salieran al centro de la ciudad después de las actividades del club de soccer.

Media hora después, admitió que su esfuerzo había sido en vano al escuchar el sonido ahogado de la puerta al abrirse. Evitó encogerse cuando una ráfaga de aire frío alcanzó su nuca. Mantuvo la mirada en las azucenas, ignorando por completo al intruso, decidiendo que si era otro miembro del club, sabría que él prefería trabajar en silencio.

—¡Shino!

Desvió la mirada hacia la sonrisa brillante de Ino Yamanaka y asintió en su dirección, para luego volver a sacar las hojas mustias de la planta de tomate. Se encogió de hombros y pensó que podría ser peor. Ino no era parte del club y sólo venía para cuidar de un par de flores que ella misma había plantado, ofendida de que sólo criaran vegetales en el invernadero del instituto. Usualmente salía tan rápido como entraba y era lo suficientemente considerada para limpiar el área que usaba.

—Creí que venías sólo los martes y jueves.

Shino arrancó una hoja con algo más de tensión en los dedos cuando notó la quijada casi apoyándose en su hombro. Echó un vistazo nervioso al rostro expectante de la rubia, mirándolo con curiosidad. El silencio se extendía y él quería decirle que se sentía incómodo con alguien tan cerca de su espacio personal, pero le pareció que probablemente eso sería considerado como una conducta poco apropiada según los consejos de Hinata.

—Entonces, ¿por qué viniste hoy?—preguntó la chica con una sonrisa divertida, apartándose.

Relajó sus hombros, aliviado al verla rodear los cajones hasta quedar frente a él.

—¿Por qué vine hoy? Mañana tengo cita con el médico—especificó, esperando que la información fuera suficiente para satisfacer la conversación.

Pero, como solía pasar cuando Shino se enfrentaba a situaciones de socialización, estaba equivocado.

—¿Estás enfermo?—preguntó con una expresión divertida—Irónico. Eres la única persona en el planeta que no se quita la chaqueta jamás. _Nunca_ —enfatizó, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

Shino no comprendió la relación entre ir al médico y su vestimenta. Ladeó el cabeza, confundido. Iba a preguntarle a Ino a qué se refería cuando una lombriz se escabulló por encima de la mano que descansaba sobre la tierra. La inesperada sensación húmeda y serpenteante hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su trasero. Los ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando el gusano salió volando hasta aterrizar encima de su cabeza. Sus dedos agarraron tan rápido como pudieron a la pequeña lombriz de entre las hebras gruesas de su cabello y la lanzaron hacia las plantas.

Permaneció sentado, intentando tranquilizar los latidos de corazón, mientras observaba con los ojos entrecerrados a la chica que se desternillaba de la risa al otro lado de las canastas. Se había acuclillado sosteniéndose el estómago, apenas conteniendo las ganas de recostarse sobre el piso para poder reírse más a gusto.

—Perdón, perdón—farfulló en medio de las ruidosas carcajadas—. Déjame ayudarte—dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia él, todavía conteniendo algunas risas que hacían que las comisuras elevadas de sus labios temblaran.

Acomodó sus lentes, que se habían torcido y miró a la mano extendiéndose hacia él.

—¿Estás bien?

Estupefacto, Shino la observó inclinarse. Había algo definitivamente distinto entre la Ino Yamanaka de hace unos minutos, y la chica que tenía frente a él. En los ojos de agua de mar de Ino brillaban las olas reflejando el azul del cielo. Le maravilló aún más ver su propio asombro dentro de ellos. Jamás había visto algo tan… _sincero_. Aunque sólo fuera por diversión, el conjunto era sobrecogedor: los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas sonrosadas, y el cabello dorado cayendo a los lados de su rostro. Con las flores detrás, parecía salida directo de una pintura al óleo de algún artista desesperado por sacársela del alma.

—¿Shino?—preguntó, intentando llamar su atención pasando una mano frente a su rostro.

Pestañeó varias veces, recuperando la compostura. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie de un salto, pegando los brazos a sus costados con nerviosismo. Ino alzó una ceja y se apartó con rapidez para evitar que la golpeara con el movimiento súbito.

—Yo, eh, me tengo que ir—masculló, girando automáticamente hacia la salida.

—Espera.

Él fue incapaz de dar la vuelta mientras ella sostenía su muñeca desde detrás.

—Lo siento, de verdad—dijo con un tono más sosegado—. Es sólo que fue muy gracioso.

Las orejas de Shino se pintaron de rojo y miró hacia la puerta con anhelo.

—Entiendo, Yamanaka—. Se arrepintió que su voz saliera rasposa. Aclaró su garganta—. También yo me habría reído.

—No, no lo hubieras hecho—el tono de su voz era ligeramente apenado—. ¿Una hamburguesa como disculpa?

Shino giró sobre la planta de sus pies lentamente, prediciendo internamente que no podría decirle que no. Principalmente porque se sabía incapaz de negarse a esa fingida expresión de inocencia total que le recordaba a Akamaru cuando quería que le diese un pedazo de su comida, pero también porque estaba seguro de que ella insistiría hasta salirse con la suya. Lo había visto decenas de veces cuando sus grupos de amigos coincidían.

—¿Hoy?

Ino hizo un puchero.

—Hoy no puedo. ¿El jueves de la próxima semana, luego del invernadero?

Shino asintió, calculando que sería mejor a cualquier otro día en el que Kiba podría malinterpretar la situación, como casi siempre sucedía.

—¡Genial!—trinó, soltándolo de inmediato.

—Hasta entonces—dijo Shino, intentando ocultar la profunda confusión que sentía.

Salió de inmediato luego de coger su maleta, echando un último vistazo a la rubia que se arrodillaba con cariño frente a las peonías.

El sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras casi trotaba hasta llegar a las puertas del instituto. Sentía que su rostro ardía y no entendía muy bien por qué. Tampoco hallaba una explicación para sentirse avergonzado, pero era una sensación difícil de ignorar. Él no era del tipo de persona que se descolocaba frente a cualquier situación. Esta vez, sin embargo, ni siquiera terminaba por definir qué era exactamente lo que se tensaba y destensaba en su estómago mientras recordaba aquella mirada burbujeante enfocándose en él.

 _Una situación singular, sin duda_ , se repitió, dándole vueltas a la curiosa manera en la que sus dedos se habían congelado esa tarde. Era una sensación siniestra que le incomodaba profundamente. Había visto a Ino Yamanaka cientos de veces: durante clases, con sus amigos, viniendo a revisar sus flores en el invernadero. Pero jamás la había _visto_ como alguien que mereciera su atención en particular. Una chica más, como Sakura Haruno o la hermana de Kiba. Y decisivamente no tenía relación con el modo en el que solía observar a Tenten hace unos años, cuando supo por primera vez cómo se sentía la atracción romántica. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que no se parecía a ninguna de las emociones que había clasificado con cuidado hasta la fecha.

Al llegar a su casa, salió de inmediato al pequeño bosque a unas cuadras de distancia. Se recostó sobre una roca, frunciendo el ceño cuando las copas de los árboles se abrieron gracias al viento. El cielo le evocaba a los ojos de Ino. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse del pensamiento. Probablemente sería mejor apartarse del asunto del todo, de esa manera podría volver a su estado emocional previo.

Notó un pequeño escarabajo guiando a tres más hasta un árbol. Se concentró y comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de los animales que lo rodeaban. En medio de los crujidos de diminutos insectos, sintió que no estaba solo.

Respiró profundamente cuando por fin la imagen mental de Ino Yamanaka se desvanecía, reemplazada por la de un escarabajo azul que para nada le recordaba a algo distinto, ¿porque quién en su sano juicio podría comparar un escarabajo, por muy majestuoso que fuera, con una chica? Ciertamente, él no. Definitivamente no.

 _Definitivamente_ …

* * *

.

 _CONTINUARÁ... tiruriruru..._ *sonido mágico*

.

* * *

Sí, vale, lo sé, ¿Shinoino, ShIno? Pues sí, que molan un montón, igual que todas las parejas que tengan un Ino por alguna parte. Así de loca estoy. .D O quizá es sólo que jamás pensé en escribir algo sobre ellos. Pero buscando una imagen para la portada, descubrí que no es _taaaaan_ raro. Raro normal, no raro joder-pero-qué-es-esto.

Esto es parte de un reto personal de escribir sobre las parejas más crack que pueda pensar. Créanme, esto no es nada en comparación a lo que ando desvariando.

Claramente este es un fic que tendrá más de un capítulo. Y creo que va a ser el primero que termine, porque ya tengo el segundo terminado y el tercero pensado. Eso sí, son supercortos y creo que máximo llegará hasta un cuarto, si es que no se acaba en el anterior, pero ya veré. Ojalá esta vez si lo termine, Jebús.

Gracias a los tres tristes tigres que pasarán por aquí por mera curiosidad, de verdad. Ojalá les haya gustado y regresen pronto con reviews, ¡muchos reviews! AJAJAJAJA *mirada de maníaca*

Espero leerlos pronto,

Nico.


End file.
